¿Somos semidioses?
by Hayatotakumi
Summary: Descubrir que eres un semidiós es chocante de por sí, pero descubrir que tus hermanos lo son también es algo en verdad extraño. Ahora nos dirijimos a un viaje lleno de peligros para tratar de llegar a ese misterioso campamento donde se supone que estaremos seguros... ¿Tres chicos menores de edad viajando solos? ¿Y aparte semidioses los tres? Esto será interesante... T por si acaso.


Descubrir que eres un semidiós es chocante de por sí, pero descubrir que tus hermanos lo son también es algo en verdad extraño. No supe cuando me di cuenta. Supongo que estar obsesionado con la mitología griega de pequeño tuvo algo bueno al fin. Aunque los monstruos empezaron a atacar y dejó de gustarme tanto la idea de los dioses griegos.

Estaba un día sentado en clase, mi pierna se movía insistentemente en un temblor incontrolable mientras que mis dedos tamborileaban rítmicamente en la paleta de mi banco. La maestra decía algo de lo que solo pude distinguir algunas palabras al azar como "La independencia de México…." "Y así fue como en…" y al final el típico "¿tienen preguntas?" Yo parpadeé sin poder creer que la clase había pasado y yo casi no había escuchado nada. Pero bueno, eso no era algo atípico, de hecho me pasaba todo el tiempo. Aunque me bastaba leer el tema una vez antes del examen para entender todo y salir bien.

-Zacarías… ¿podrías decirnos en qué año se firmó el tratado de (inserte aquí algún tratado imposiblemente extraño del cual no se ha probado su existencia.)?-la maestra me dijo con esa sonrisa amable en su rostro, esa que ponía siempre que sabía que no respondería. Yo la miré enojado y respiré hondo.

-Esto… ¿hace mucho?-dije como chico inteligente. La clase rió y yo bajé la cabeza.

-Tienes muchas cosas en las qué pensar, por lo que veo ¿qué te parece si me esperas a la salida para hablar de ellas?-Rechiné los dientes pero asentí con pesimismo. No era la primera vez que tenía que quedarme después de la escuela, algunos maestros eran buenos, parecía que de verdad querían ayudarme a controlar el TDAH, pero había otros que solo se burlaban y me mandaban al psicólogo para luego decirle a toda la clase y hacer mi vida aún más miserable.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron de prisa del salón, apartando a todos, yo me quedé al final, no tenía que apurarme porque tenía que quedarme de todas formas. Mis hermanos seguramente supondrían que me habían castigado de nuevo y se irían sin mí.

Caminé fuera del salón y me senté afuera de la sala de maestros en una banca que daba al patio, extrañamente bonito para ésta escuela. Una fuente sencilla en medio de un espacio de pasto verde rodeado de flores. La fuente era blanca, parecía de mármol aunque seguramente era de piedra o algo así, tenía una columna que llevaba varios niveles, más pequeños a medida que subían y al final el chorro de agua salía inundando cada nivel y haciendo que se desbordaran hasta el último de ellos. En verdad me clamaba verlo, le sonido del agua y el espectáculo de colores que provocaba la luz a través del líquido cristalino, me hacían sentir casi adormecido, lo cual es difícil teniendo hiperactividad. Un ruido me alertó a la derecha y me sorprendí de ver a mi hermana pequeña caminar hacia donde estaba. Tenía esa sonrisa traviesa de siempre, su cabello largo y liso que le llegaba a la cadera estaba amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos cafés me miraban divertidos, en verdad no se parecía nada a mí, yo con el cabello negro y alborotado, los ojos verdes y la piel más morena que la de ella, solo que ambos teníamos los rasgos de mamá.

-Así que… aquí estamos de nuevo-comenzó sentándose a mi lado, ella era tres años menor que yo, tenía once-¿y ésta vez por qué fue?- preguntó como si fuera cosa de todos los días, que en realidad sí era.

-No respondí a una pregunta…-le dije gruñendo, luego noté algo, el día se había vuelto oscuro y yo ni en cuenta, debían ser por ahí de las siete y, al estar nublado, parecía ya estar anocheciendo. Sentí algo extraño, no me daba miedo la escuela de noche, no es como si nunca me hubiera quedado solo hasta tarden, pero el ambiente se sentía pesado, mis sentidos se pusieron al cien en un segundo y comencé a agarrar mi collar azul con nerviosismo. Mi hermana también pareció notarlo porque la vi tensa, aún así no quitó esa sonrisita de su rostro.

-Rosa ¿no? Esa tipa te odia en serio-lancé un gruñido en respuesta y rodé los ojos, no necesitaba que me lo recordara.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?-inquirí con curiosidad, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Una inocente broma, pero la gente no tiene sentido del humor-respondió sin darle importancia. El sonido acompasado de unos zapatos de tacón nos hizo voltear para ver a mi maestra llegar. Respiré hondo y me preparé para recibir un sermón de nuevo. Entonces la maestra dejó de tener importancia ¿por qué? Bueno, porque entre la maestra Rosa enojada y una cosa extraña, enorme y que parecía querer matarme la cosa extraña daba más miedo. Y mira que dar más miedo que la maestra Rosa es difícil.

Abrí la boca y la cerré unas tres veces, la cosa parecía estar ciega pero de alguna manera supe que podía olernos. Vi a mi hermana más o menos igual que yo viendo a la cosa, al menos supe que no estaba alucinando. La maestra parecía no notar nada y se seguí acercando.

-Zack-dijo y yo me aterroricé, la cosa volteo enseguida y bufó enseñando sus horribles y torcidos dientes. Lanzó algo hacia nosotros, un líquido verde de aspecto sospechosamente peligroso, no me iba a quedar a averiguar si solo era agua de limón. Me hice a un lado empujando a mi hermana, no fue del todo necesario porque ella también reaccionó y juntos saltamos fuera del alcance de lo que, según los efectos que tuvo sobre la banca, era un ácido bastante potente. La inocente banca de metal quedó reducida a un montón de fierros medio derretidos y humeantes.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- gritó la maestra y la serpiente, ahora que la veía bien tenía forma de una serpiente de unos siete metros, con brazos y patas, un dragón, un extraño y horrible dragón, el dragón se volvió a la maestra y bufó igual que antes listo para lanzarle un chorro de su jugo de limón-derrite-bancas-de-metal lo cual seguramente haría malteada de maestra a la Señora Rosa y, por mucho que la odiara, no podía dejar que le pasara eso.

-¡He! ¡Oye feo! ¡Por aquí!-le grité mientras saltaba la reja y corría hacia el centro del jardín donde estaba la fuente con la esperanza de alejar su atención de mi hermana-¡Daniela, corre!- le grité, pero ella se quedó donde estaba y comenzó a correr hacia la maestra, luego de empujarla a la sala de maestros y cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia el dragón de nuevo.

-¡Zack, cuidado!-me dijo justo a tiempo para saltar a un lado y evitar un zarpazo que me hubiera hecho rodajas. Entonces escuché algo que me sacó de onda, y estando en frente de un dragón que salió de la nada… bueno, tenía que ser algo realmente extraño, como una cabra que gritaba.

-¡b-e-e-e-e-h cuida-a-a-a-a-a-do! ¡Drago-o-o-o-o-ón! –Volteé a ver al dueño de aquellos balidos y me sorprendió de ver al conserje. El conserje era un hombre extraño, parecía tener unos veinte años y siempre llevaba una gorra enorme, caminaba como cojeando y parecía estar siempre asustado de todo. Él, a diferencia de mi maestra, parecía ver claramente lo que estaba pasando. El dragón lanzó un escupitajo hacia el señor y me espanté, no había manera de que el pobre hombre cojo esquivara eso.

-¡NO!- grité y me adelanté dos pasos hacia el dragón aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde. Pero saltó, el "pobre hombre cojo" saltó unos dos metros hacia un lado esquivando el ácido, con este movimiento sus zapatos cayeron y logré ver que no tenía pies si no ¿eso eran pesuñas? No tuve mucho tiempo de ver los pies del conserje porque el dragón se volvió hacia mí de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban con una furia asesina que me paralizó al instante, solo podía ver el líquido a punto de salir.

-¡Hey!-gritó mi hermana desde algún lugar, eso bastó para sacarme del trance y distraer a la lagartija súper-desarrollada. Aproveché la oportunidad y corrí para alejarme del monstro. Llegué a donde estaba el conserje y luego vi a mi hermana unírsenos. Nos escondimos detrás de una reja que no parecía tener demasiado qué hacer contra el ácido del dragón.

-¿pero qué rayos es eso?-susurré a los dos que estaban conmigo.

-¿Una lagartija súper-desarrollada que lanza limonada-derrite-todo y que parece con muchas ganas de comernos?-sugirió mi hermana y yo asentí ante lo obvio, me pregunté cómo podía seguir con su sentido del humor tan activo cuando un dragón nos quiere matar.

-E-e-e-esperen-dijo de pronto el hombre que, ahora que lo veía bien, tenía…pesuñas… sí, como de cabra-¡ustedes son mesti-i-i-izos!-no entendí que dijo así que solo lo miré con las cejas alzadas esperando que se explicara pero parecía tan asustado que no podía hablar. Finalmente, probablemente recordó que un dragón quería matarnos, se recuperó y empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero no por eso con más claridad-Son semidioses, mestizos, hijos de un mortal y un dios-explicó lo que, según él, era lo más obvio del mundo.

-Woah espera, espera, espera-dije alzando las manos y tratando de asimilarlo, no todos los días te dicen que tu padre o tu madre es un dios así que naturalmente mi primera reacción fue que el tipo estaba loco, y luego recordé la serpiente-dragón y me pregunté si el loco no era yo-¿semidioses? ¡Pero si tengo a mis dos padres! Y no creo que ninguno sea un dios…-le dije y un rugido de exasperación me estremeció-vale, semidioses soy hijo de un dios pero ¿de qué dios? Hay montones por todo el mundo, mayas, romanos, griegos, egipcios-empecé a decir pero él me cortó.

-Griegos, por supuesto-dijo tratando de no sonar tan asustado como había sonado antes-pero no se puede saber quién es su padre o madre hasta que te reclamen-asentí y luego volví al problema.

-Muy bien, soy un semidiós y según tú mi hermana también, ahora ¿podrías decirme por qué esa cosa quiere matarnos?-me referí al dragón y él se removió nervioso.

-Eso es una Hidra, y quiere matarlos porque es lo que los monstruos hacen, matar semidioses-menos mal… pensé y me asomé a ver qué estaba haciendo. Vi que destruía la fuente y que antes había destruido las rejas del otro lado y un árbol de por ahí, no tardaría en encontrarnos.

-¿qué no la Hidra tenía como siete cabezas?-pregunté recordando lo que había leído sobre mitología griega, él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Hoy es su día de suerte, les tocó una pequeña-alcé una ceja y estaba por decir algo, pero mi hermana, que extrañamente se había callado todo el rato, habló.

-Claro, tenemos mucha suerte al encontrarnos una lagartija escupe ácido que quiere matarnos-se quejó con sarcasmo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un anillo de oro que le había dado mi mamá, yo hice lo mismo con el collar que traía. Era una piedra azul celeste que era delgada en la base luego se ensanchaba un poco y volvía a caer en punta, jamás me lo quitaba aunque no sabía por qué.

-muy bien, Hércules venció a la Hidra… ¿cómo la venció?-el conserje abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar… perfecto, no recordaba-muy bien a ver… creo que le cortó la cabeza-él me miró espantado.

-¿qué? ¿No es bueno matar al monstruo? –preguntó mi hermana al ver la expresión de nuestro acompañante.

-No es eso, es que si le cortas la cabeza saldrán dos más-explico todo lo calmado que pudo.

-Hércules hizo algo para que no saliera la otra cabeza con ayuda de Yolao…-entrecerré los ojos tratando de recordar y solo recordé una cosa, fuego-¡lo tengo! Hay que quemar la herida después de cortarle la cabeza, así no podrá crecerle otra-exclamé emocionado.

-Claro yo consigo el lanzallamas y tú la sierra eléctrica-me dijo escéptica mi hermana. Yo rodé los ojos desanimado, era lo único que tenía y la Hidra se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y enojada-esperen… si tuviera un aerosol de algo inflamable tal vez podría hacerlo-dijo mirándonos en la espera de que alguien dijera que traía alguno. Yo me encogí de hombros y negué. Entonces el señor que estaba con nosotros rebuscó algo en su delantal de conserje y saco una latita de aerosol, no sabía qué era, pero parecía inflamable.

-¡Perfecto!-dije-ahora solo falta cortarle la cabeza-sí, porque eso era lo más fácil del mundo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser cortarle la cabeza a la Hidra?

-Oh, dioses ¿no tienes una espada de bronce celestial?-me preguntó el tipo a la vez que empezaba a quitarse los pantalones, cosa que preferí no mirar, no quería saber.

-Oh, sí, deja que la saque, está junto a mi cajita de lápices en algún lugar-dice mi hermana en tono burlón, él hace una mueca pero no dice nada. Entonces el collar que estaba agarrando desde hace rato empieza a sentirse caliente, como si quemara en mi mano pero no me doliera. Miro hacia abajo para ver qué pasa y descubro con sorpresa que está creciendo. De un tirón lo quito de la cuerda de la que colgaba y entonces empieza a crecer hasta convertirse en una espada de un metro y medio hecha con un metal bastante raro que parecía brillar con una débil luz azul.

-Vale, he resuelto el problema de la espada-dije aún observando la espada con la boca abierta-¿debería agradecerle a alguien?-el tipo, que había terminado de quitarse los pantalones revelando unas piernas peludas de cabra, asintió-ok…uhm… gracias, quien quiera que seas-dije torpemente hacia el cielo, luego miré a mi hermana que estaba mirando las piernas del tipo sin creérselo.

-¡Woah! ¿Qué onda con tus patas?-le dijo y él gruñó.

-Soy un sátiro, niña-ahora tenía sentido, el que caminara tan raro y eso pero aún así pudiera saltar dos metros.

-Muy bien, entonces le cortaré la cabeza y luego tú la quemas-le dije a mi hermana, ella asintió y yo empecé a salir con cuidado-si salimos de esta tendrás que decirnos unas cuantas cosas-le dije al sátiro antes de salir a enfrentarme a la hidra que ya había destruido el patio entero, qué bueno que no nos había visto.

-¡Eh, tú!-grité, por idiota, en vez de acercarte por la espalda grítale… claro, Salinas, eres muy inteligente. Me regañé a mí mismo pero igual me acerqué un poco. La hidra volteó y bufó para después lanzarme más de su limonada corrosiva. Salté a un lado, rodando por la hierba para esquivar el líquido. Aprovechando que seguía lanzándole ácido a la nada corrí hasta ella y le lancé una estocada al cuello, pero me falló el cálculo porque la herida no fue lo suficientemente profunda. Solo un pequeño rasguño que únicamente sirvió para enfurecerla. Se retorció de dolor y me mandó hacia atrás con la cola, el impactó me dio de lleno en el estómago y sentí todo el aire de mis pulmones abandonarme abruptamente. Quedé en el suelo sintiendo que me acababa de golpear un autobús. Tosí y me agarré el estómago. Respirando con dificultad me puse de pie y tomé la espada. La hidra me tenía en frente y yo aún estaba aturdido por el golpe ¿iba a morir ahí? Mi respiración se aceleró y el pánico me invadió, tenía miedo, mucho. Lanzó su garra al frente con intención de rebanarme pero me hice a un lado de algún modo, mis pies se movieron solos.

-¡Zack!-gritó mi hermana desde algún lugar a mi derecha. La hidra se distrajo y tomé la oportunidad. Corrí directo a ella y descargué la espada con toda la fuerza que pude, ésta vez la cabeza cayó pesadamente a un lado de mí. Algo empezaba a formarse en la base donde la había cortado, iban a salir dos cabezas más.

-¡Danny! ¡Rápido quémalo!-le grité a mi hermana y ella corrió apuntando con el aerosol y sosteniendo un encendedor con la otra mano. Encendió el fuego y apretó el botón del aerosol, una llamarada salió bloqueándome la vista de la hidra por un momento, cuando extinguió el fuego el cuerpo se hizo polvo quedando solo un par de dientes.

-¡Toma eso, lagartija!-gritó mi hermana en victoria, yo me levanté de donde estaba y fui con ella mirando a mi alrededor. El patio estaba completamente destruido, las bancas derretidas y el pasto quemado, la fuente se había partido en dos y ahora el agua salía sin ningún orden derramándose fuera de ella. Miré al sátiro y alcé una ceja.

-Ahora nos dirás todo-dije enojado y tomé los dientes de la hidra, no sé por qué. Tal vez me sirvieran como recordatorio de que no me estaba volviendo loco.


End file.
